


Catch Me If You Can

by Leo_nim



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Crime, M/M, Romance, Serial Killer, Serial Murder, Sexual Situations, Sexual Tension, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:45:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leo_nim/pseuds/Leo_nim
Summary: No Sooil and his partner Go Minsoo are chasing down a ruthless serial killer. But the killer might be closer to them than they think...





	

No Sooil was leaning his cheek against his hand while tapping two fingers on his desk, a frown gracing his face. He had gruesome photos of several murder scenes spread out in front of him, all done by the same killer, he was absolutely sure of that. The pictures of the murder victims were nauseating, something he had got used to through years of experience in the field. But it was not the pictures he was focusing all his attention on right now.

 

Catch me if you can,  
poor little man.  
Don't you want to see,  
what will I be?  
Monster or man?  
Guess if you can.  
But time is running out,  
Catch me if you can.

 

The poem was a taunt meant for him and it was eating him up inside. Making him feel rage, fear, uncertainty, even hopelessness. He sighed heavily and leaned back, hands rubbing his face. Having a killer targeting teenage boys, on the loose were unsettling enough but with no connections between the victims and no coherent victimology they had no lead to follow. In fact, the only thing making them pursue the idea of the murders being connected were the similar age of the boys and the poems the killer left behind, the only thing repetitive in the MO. The method and weapon he used to kill them varied and although they all had been tied up when they were killed, also that varied. He looked back at the photos of the poor boys.

  
Lee Dongyeol had been described by both parents, friends and teachers as a cheerful and outgoing kid who loved to make a fool of himself so others could laugh, a good friend who would even lie for his classmates' sake. He often broke the school rules by dying his hair with bright and screaming colors and even once came dressed in the girls' uniform. - This part always made Sooil smile, he must have been both a joyful and bothersome kid to have around. - He had been found just outside the school gates by his fellow students heading there in the morning. Strangulation marks around his neck, signs of having his wrists tied behind his back but no sign of sexual abuse.

  
When this first case was brought to them they first suspected someone from the school to have done it, but forensics had proven he was killed elsewhere and they could find no motive and no suspect. The only thing they had found was a disturbing poem. The first of many. For Sooil, the poems left with the victims were more nauseating than the pictures of their bodies. Maybe it was because he was used to such scenes, but even Kim Jinwook, his boss, had found them more unsettling than the cases themselves. And this last one had been sent to Sooil himself, indicating the killer knew who was on his trail.

  
A hand being placed on his shoulder brought him out of his thoughts and he turned his head to look up - eyebrows raised - at Go Minsoo, who was smiling down gently at him. He attempted a smile back, but he knew it didn't reach his eyes. Minsoo just sighed at his halfhearted, signature smile.

  
"You should rest. This case is wearing you down." He said while glancing at the poem on top of the heap of photographs.

  
"An hour of rest is an hour lost from stopping him killing another kid." Sooil collected the photographs and put them back in the folder. "I can't afford that."

  
"Have you even eaten anything?"

  
"Coffee."

  
"Coffee is a drink, you idiot." This earned Minsoo a whack over his head.

  
"Don't call me an idiot. I'm your senior, remember?"

  
"Then why are you making me feel like a babysitter?"

  
Sooil tried to send him a glare but Minsoo's charming smile just made him laugh. Minsoo looked triumphant.

  
"Fine, we'll stop by a convenience store on the way."

 

"Where are we going?" Minsoo asked as Sooil grabbed his biker jacket hanging on his chair.

  
"Back to the first crime scene." He put the jacket on and patted his partner's arm. Minsoo just looked questioningly at him.

  
"But they cleared it out. Do you think we might have missed something?" They went into the elevator and Sooil pressed the button for the first floor before turning to Minsoo.

  
"Maybe? not sure. That's why we are gonna recreate the crime scene."

  
"What, you gonna kill me now? Am I really that annoying?" Sooil decided to ignore Minsoo's jokes and stepped out of the elevator when the doors opened. They headed outside the building and turned to the direction of the parking lot. Sooil unlocked the black Hyundai Sonata from a distance so they could enter as soon as they reached it. It was standard procedure that Sooil was driving since he didn't trust Minsoo at the wheel. Especially not when he tended to talk nonstop in the car. He didn't even have time to start the engine before Minsoo opened his mouth again.

  
"So, is that why you are bringing the photos?"  
"hm?"

  
"To recreate the crime scene?"

  
"We could stop this killer in no time if you started using your brain more often. Yes, that's why I'm bringing the photos." Sooil said as he steered the vehicle out onto the road.

  
"There he is! My dear, sarcastic friend Sooil, I thought I'd lost you forever."

  
"Don't make me gag you."

 

"Ooh! kinky."

  
Since he was focused on driving, all Sooil could do was glare at Minsoo. He always got like this in the car, probably because he knew Sooil was very conscious about safety on the road and wouldn't risk causing an accident by lashing out at his partner. He wouldn't even start driving until everyone in the car had their seatbelts on.

  
When they stopped by the convenience store Sooil just picked down some yogurt and triangle kimbap in the shopping basket, making Minsoo roll his eyes at him before adding some fruit and two water bottles. Sooil raised an eyebrow at this but decided not to argue. The sooner they left the store, the better.

  
Back in the car, Sooil got occupied by driving again, so Minsoo took it upon himself to peel a banana and feed him with it. He couldn't help praising him like a dog or a baby for eating so well, earning himself another glare, laughing gleefully at his current power over his senior. Sooil caught him staring from beside him and although he turned his head to look at Minsoo questioningly, his partner kept observing him. Sooil tried even harder to focus on the road as to not let the blush rooting at his neck creep any higher. In the end, he couldn't handle it anymore.

  
"What?" He asked, the annoyance in his voice noticeable. It took a while for Minsoo to respond, Sooil almost thought he had zoned out on him for the first time since they started working together. But soon enough the suffocating silence was broken.

  
"Since when were you this handsome?" And as Sooil turned the car to the side of the road, stepping hard on the brakes, Minsoo was laughing out loud as if he had just told the funniest joke he could think of, shielding his body from the onslaught of hits Sooil was throwing at him. Not strong enough to bruise, but strong enough to hurt.

  
* * *

  
When they reached their destination Sooil stopped Minsoo as he was getting out of the car. Minsoo looked at him.

  
"Thank you for taking my mind off the case for a bit. My head feels a lot clearer now."

  
"Glad I could help." Minsoo looked at him as if he was going to say something more but when he didn't Sooil figured they should just get to business. Minsoo's eyes seemed to follow him as he got out of the car, they held a hint of... disappointment? Regret? Sooil was not sure, but he decided not to dwell on it as his partner followed him to the gates of the school ground.

  
It was evening and all students had probably gone home for the day, they had free reign over the crime scene without much risk of interference. They looked carefully at the photographs before placing them out on the ground. It had looked like the killer hadn't cared the least bit about his victim, just having dumped him on the spot, no signs of remorse. The only detail they had seemed to care about was fastening the poem with a safety pin on top of the victim's left chest, right above his heart before leaving him. Sooil stood there a long time watching, trying to remember the scene like he had first seen it. In the end, he just sighed and picked all the photographs up. He looked at Minsoo to say they were going back when he saw how he seemed caught in other thoughts, not at all paying attention. Sooil got an idea.

  
"Hey! Come here and be of some use." He called and Minsoo looked questioningly at him while walking over.

 

"Lay down on the ground."

  
"Oh, moving fast are we. Do you want me to undress first?" He made a move as to remove his coat. Sooil just sighed and gave him a 'get serious' expression. So Minsoo did - although he did remove his brand name coat first, apparently not wanting to get it dirty - and laid down on the ground in a rather suggestive pose.

  
"Draw me like one of your french girls." He only received a kick at his legs for the Titanic movie reference and decided to pay attention and stop fooling around, just for a bit at least. He laid down as he remembered the victim did in the picture. Sooil instructed some changes while looking at the photos.

  
"Now that's better."

  
"Am I really that pretty?" Minsoo teased him while blinking his eyes repeatedly. But Sooil stayed focused, looking over, looking back towards the road and then back at Minsoo. He tried to visualize if the body had been carried and dropped down or just pushed out of a vehicle. They had no witness statements about any car stopping by, nor did they have any statement of a person carrying or dragging a body there. They had not even been able to determine exactly when the body was dumped there since he had been killed somewhere else. Even the school's surveillance cameras had been unhelpful as the ones at the gate were directed towards the school yard itself. He turned his eyes back at Minsoo, burning his posture carefully into his memory.

  
Sooil had been so focused looking at the way Minsoo was placed on the ground he didn't realize how intensely he must have been staring until he met Minsoo's eyes, once again observing him. As to avoid any awkwardness and escape Minsoo's satiric comments, Sooil grabbed Minsoo's coat that was hanging over the school fence and held it out towards him.

  
"Let's get back to the station. I'm gonna take your advice and get some rest."

  
"At the station?" They began walking back to the car.

  
"Going home is a waste of time."

  
"Then come to my place, it's closer."

  
If Sooil noticed the hopeful tone in Minsoo's voice he didn't show it. Instead, he just glanced back at him with that loopsided smile of his.

  
"Still a waste of time."


End file.
